When You Give a Gym Leader a Girl
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: While leaving Shalour City, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie meet a female Trainer. She's seems like the perfect travel partner; she's determined, strong, and cheerful. But she hardly talks about her past. Clemont is worried—and wants to help her as soon as possible. But he has to get her to crack first... Clemont/OC and Amourshipping. Dark and romantic moments in later chapters.


_**Hello,** **Pokémon** **fans! Welcome to my story. I've been playing** **Pokémon** **for years now, but I only got into the fandom about a year ago. And now, I finally decided to write a story about it. I consider myself a pretty decent writer, but I make a few mistakes now and again. Besides that, I hope you enjoy my story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer (God, I hate these things...): Pokémon and its characters belong to Nintendo and Game Freak/Creatures. I only own my OC and the idea and plot of this story.**_

* * *

 ** _The Joys of Mistakes!_**

* * *

A brunette girl with her long hair in anime girl-like pigtails roller-skated her way down the dirt path of the forest. She was wearing a black and white striped tank top with a red collar, dark blue skinny jeans, brown laced boots, and a black logo cap. She hummed a tune as she skated. _I finally got my third gym badge! Coumarine City, here I come!_

Unbeknownst to her, she was about to crash into someone.

* * *

 ** _· · · · ·_**

* * *

"YESSSSSS! I GOT MY THIRD BADGE!"

"Ash, you've been screaming those exact words all day long...please stop."

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!"

"I don't think he's listening, Clemont..."

The group of four—Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie—just recently left Shalour City after Ash got his third gym badge.

The other three wished that he would just _shut the hell up_ about it.

Serena sighed as Ash danced around like an idiot. "I'm happy for him, but I just wish that he could congratulate himself more...quietly..."

"I doubt he could do that, Serena." Clemont replied while patting the blonde's shoulder.

The three stared as the idiotic noirette did...whatever he was doing (Serena hypothesized "flopping"). Eventually, he grew careless and did his thing (I still don't know what it is...and I'm the freaking narrator...) right in the middle of the path, while the brunette girl from earlier was roller-skating down the path with her eyes closed and humming a random song (I can't blame her, I do it too), so she didn't notice him.

And in an approximate estimate of 1.4 seconds, they crashed into each other.

Serena and Clemont just looked annoyed, because they were pretty much used to it. This kind of thing kind of happened pretty much every episode. They meet some random person and their random Pokémon, do something they wouldn't even know _existed_ with that person, say goodbye to that person at the end of the episode, and the cycle begins again. I mean, think about it, what about that weird-haired chick and her Slurpuff, and the Poké Puff competition? Proves my point exactly. Except we needed that episode, it made Amourshipping halfway canon.

But anyway, the brunette girl ended up falling on top of Ash (not in the sexual way, you perverts, jeez...) and realized her mistake. Like any _**sane**_ person, she started with greetings.

"Hi random person I feel on top of!" She greeted cheerfully. Ash groaned in response.

She got off of our stupid protagonist and waited for him to get up too. When he didn't after probably two seconds, she kicked him like a dead guy. She turned to the trio of bystanders. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Clemont deadpanned. "He does this a lot."

"Oh."

Bonnie ran up to the girl. "Hi there!" She greeted. My name's Bonnie! What's your name?"

The girl greeted just as cheerfully. "Allison Aurorin! Nice to meet ya!"

"Could you take care of my brother for me?" Bonnie asked.

Allison just stared at her stupidly while a beet red Clemont faceplammed. After a moment, Allison asked, "Which one is your brother?"

Bonnie pointed to Clemont. "Him!"

"Well, he's cute, but I'm only fourteen. Sorry Bons." Allison answered.

A still-blushing Clemont then proceeded to drag a naïve Bonnie away.

Allison watched as Bonnie was being dragged away while she shouted "Think about it!" toward the brunette. Serena walked over to Allison and explained, "She asks that same exact question to every girl we meet."

"I understand." Allison said. "I mean, my older brother was pretty concerned about me after—" She stopped mid-sentence. "Er, never mind..."

Serena gave her a strange look, but didn't question it. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, my name is Serena, nice to meet you, Allison."

Allison smiled. "You too."

"Bonnie's brother is Clemont, by the way." Serena explained.

Allison's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean, like, _the_ Clemont? Lumiose City's gym leader?"

Ash randomly came out of nowhere, making Serena jump. "Yeah, why?"

"I've heard of him, everyone's saying that he was the gym leader that abandoned his gym and left a robot in his place to journey around Kalos with his sister. At least that's what I heard..."

Serena blinked while Ash yelled, "HEY CLEMONT YOU'RE GOSSIP NOW!"

Clemont walked toward the three with Bonnie trailing behind him. "What are you talking about?"

Allison told Clemont the same thing she told Ash and Serena. He thought about it for a moment. "Well, I didn't abandon my gym, for starters, but I did leave a robot there to battle the challengers, and I _am_ traveling Kalos with Bonnie, so I guess they're somewhat correct..." He turned to Allison. "Where did you hear about this?"

She answered almost immediately. "It's all anybody's talking about in Lumiose City...you can't go anywhere there _without_ hearing about it. But before I heard it from you directly, I couldn't figure out for myself because I only got my third badge yesterday—"

Ash cut in. "Wait, you just got your third badge too?"

Allison nodded, smiling, while Clemont looked annoyed that he interrupted her. "Yep." She said, popping the 'p.' "Korrina wasn't that hard to beat, to be honest," She pounded her fist into her hand. "I totally destroyed her."

Ash cried comically while Serena turned toward him with a smug look on her face. "It took you two days, Ash."

Ash glared at Serena before turning toward Allison while reaching toward his Poké Balls on his belt. "Oh yeah? Well, let us see _your_ Pokémon! Mine are probably better!"

Allison 'pfft'ed before reaching toward her Pokémon. "I doubt it..."

Ash growled and threw his Poké Balls in the air, which Froakie and Fletchling emerged from. He pointed at Froakie with a determined look on his face. "Froakie," He pointed at Fletchling. "Fletching," He pointed at Pikachu, who was on his right shoulder. "And Pikachu." He smirked. "Beat that."

Pikachu sweatdropped at his Trainer's ignorantness. "Pika..." He mumbled.

Allison rubbed her chin. "Hmm. Nice team." She lifted her Poké Balls. "My turn." She threw her Poké Balls in the air, which a Pokémon with a fox-like body with brown fur and a white collar, and a green and white Pokémon that looked like it had a ballet skirt emerged from.

Serena pointed her Pokédex toward the first Pokémon.

 _"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions."_

She pointed the device toward the second Pokémon.

 _"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy."_

"Wow..." Serena mumbled.

Ash stared at Allison's Pokémon for a moment, much to their discomfort. "Nice..." Ash shook away his shock and awe. "Alright, let's battle!"

Allison flashed a determined smile. "'Kay, let's do it. How about it?"

Eevee threw her paw in the air with a large smile. "Ee!"

Kirlia nodded with determination. "Kirl."

"Alright, let's do it!"

* * *

 _ **. . . . .**_

* * *

The battle ended with Ash losing and crying like an infant in a random emo corner. The four others ignored him while Allison told the two Trainers (and Bonnie) a few of her battle strategies.

While he was still crying in his emo corner, Ash suddenly got an idea.

"I GOT IT!" Ash shouted, jumping up from his corner. This caught the attention of the four people.

"Oh great, what is it now..." Serena mumbled.

"YOU!" He pointed at Allison.

"What?" She deadpanned.

"YOU'RE GONNA TRAVEL WITH US UNTIL I BEAT YOU!" She poked his finger in her chest, still shouting.

"...Wait, what?" Allison asked stupidly.

"That sounds great, Allison!" Bonnie said, grasping the older girl's hand. "We can talk about even awesomer stuff!"

Allison stared at the girl for a moment, before looking at the other three. She smiled. "You got it! I'll travel with you guys!"

Serena hugged her. "Thanks so much, Allison! Bonnie and I need more girls to talk to!"

Clemont watched as the three chatted Allison's ear pretty much clear off. _This might actually be a good idea...I'm sure Bonnie would enjoy the company...not to mention Serena..._ He smiled. _She really nice, too, and strong, and cute, and_ —

Clemont stopped his thoughts with a blushing face. _Wait, what? Why'd I say "cute?" I might have been overthinking or something..._

He looked over at the brunette to see her cheerfully talking to Serena.

 _I have a feeling that this will be quite an experience._

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter I_**

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope it wasn't too bad...anyway, I was originally planning to follow the plot of the anime, but I haven't been able to keep up with it because it's not on Netflix (*cries in corner*).**_

 _ **If you were curious, Eevee's Pokédex entry is from Pokémon Y, and Kirlia's is from Pokémon X. I would have also wrote the battle scene, but I can't write battle scenes (I can't even write fight scenes :c), but there will be a lot more battle parts in the future, so I'll try to write them the best I can.**_

 _ **Please leave a fave, follow, and review! I appreciate all the support I can get! Constructive criticism is also appreciated!**_


End file.
